gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cheats in GTA V
This article lists all of Cheats for Grand Theft Auto V. They can be entered as a button combination like the 3D Era games or (exclusive to the PS4/Xbox One version) via the phone like in GTA IV. However the player cannot store these cheats on the phone. On the PC version, cheats can be activated by typing into the input bar when pressing ` on the keyboard. They can eather be enterd durng game play or in the pause menu. When activating them in the paus menu the cheat must be activated by pressing start to eactivate thē cheat. Xbox 360/One PS3/4 PC :Cheats marked "TBA" are yet to be discovered. Phone Cheats On PS4, Xbox One and PC versions of the game, the cheats can alternatively be activated through the protagonist's mobile phone. Notes *Erroneously Stated in guides as 1-999-724-654-5537 - A number that is too long to be entered into the phone. ** Can switch between: Sunny Extra Sunny Smoggy Raining Thundery Clearing Snow Trivia/Glitches *Unlike GTA IV, cheats will not disable achievements permanently, but only for that game session. This change is likely due to the autosave function in GTA V. Consequently, players need not worry if the game autosaves while cheats are active (for example, if the player accidentally flies under a bridge). *The cheat combination for the Buzzard Attack Chopper is the same combination for the Rhino cheat in both GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas (with a few buttons modifications). *When having the Skyfall cheat activated and have a wanted level, you are unable to turn left or right when flying. It will also not allow you to go at a possible 90 degree angle towards the ground. This is possibly a glitch (Seen on PS3 and Xbox). *Crashing into buildings at the right stop will lead to the player glitching into buildings if the invincibility cheat is on, even in the enhanced version (the most notable of which are the FIB and IAA buildings, which can be accessed by crashing into the right stop on the glass roof and the windows used to snipe IAA agents in the mission 'Three's Company', respectively, on older and enhanced versions.) *When far out in the ocean with the Invincibility cheat on, trying to swim down to the ocean floor will result in the cheat automatically deactivating. The reason for this is presumably because Rockstar hasn't made the ocean floor go on forever, keeping the player from going down any further. *Activating a cheat during a mission will prevent you for getting 100% Completion in that mission. *Some cheats are not available during missions. *The Player Characters are now able to survive explosions from explosives, exploding vehicles with the character nearby or a vehicle exploded with the character still inside or driving it and falling off from high altitudes if the Invincibility cheat is activated, unlike in GTA San Andreas. **However, If you follow another protagonist, the one that you are playing as can still get wasted if the protagonist that you are following attacks the one that you are playing as while the invincibility cheat is active. *The Invincibility cheat is instantly disabled if the player switches to another character with the Invincibility cheat code enabled. *The cheats will instantly be disabled if the player starts a mission or gets killed or arrested. *When switching to another character, and a switch scene is playing (e.g. Franklin coming out of Smoke On The Water, Trevor seen lying down drunk) and you quickly enter the Skyfall cheat before they are playable, the in-game camera will still be in place of where the protagonist was standing, and the buildings and structures will lose their texture. After a couple seconds, the in-game camera will usually spawn right behind the protagonist, though it may rarely stay where he was standing until he is killed. *When you have a parachute and you enter the skyfall cheat, when the screen goes black for a couple of seconds, quickly tap (PS3) or (Xbox 360). Once the black screen is gone, the protagonist will immediatly open his parachute and you can parachute down to the ground. *There is a glitch where you deploy your parachute while in skyfall (seen above) with a a 3 or more star wanted level, after a couple of seconds of parachuting, the protagonist will switch to a standing stance while parachuting. *Activating the slow motion aim cheat may disable the player's special ability (except for Franklin's). The player will not be able to use it until the cheat is deactivated. *If you activate the slow motion aim cheat and hold (PS3) or (Xbox 360) while entering a vehicle, the game will remain in slow motion mode, despite the cheat originally affecting only the aim. The slow motion can be then deactivated simply by leaving the vehicle. *If you Melee attack a vehicle with the explosive melee cheats activated, that vehicle will instantly explode killing him in the process. *The Flaming Bullets cheats also affects melee attacks on vehicles. If you melee attack a vehicle with the Flaming Bullets cheats activated, that vehicle will be set on fire as if it was shot by bullets with the cheat on. *If you enter the change weather cheat until you get snow while it's dark out, it will be light out. The sky will still be dark however (seen on the older versions). * The slidey cars cheat doesn't always work when activated. This is possibly a glitch. * In the enhanced versions of GTA V, the Skyfall cheat will not work if the Super Jump cheat is turned on. * If you put a weather cheat on and quick save the game, then reload; all of the cheats will be deactivated once loaded, but the weather effect will still be present, meaning if you complete this process straight before starting a mission, you can complete the mission in your desired weather effect (even snow) and still get 100% completion on missions, as the game does not recognize any cheats being activated (tested on the PlayStation 4 edition). * The slidey cars cheat can make vehicles accelerate faster than normal. If you upgrade a super car to its fastest speed, this cheat will make it go twice as fast. Videos GTA 5 Cheats Vehicle Repair Hack|GTA 5 Cheats Vehicle Repair Hack GTA 5 Cheat Infinite Ammo and Free Weapons|GTA 5 Cheat Infinite Ammo and Free Weapons GTA 5 Cheat Invincibility|GTA 5 Cheat Invincibility GTA 5 Cheats - Best Helicopter Spawn Points|GTA 5 Cheats - Best Helicopter Spawn Points GTA 5 Cheats - Create Your Own Airstrip|GTA 5 Cheats - Create Your Own Airstrip GTA 5 Cheats - Fly Over San Andreas WITHOUT AIRCRAFT|GTA 5 Cheats - Flying Over San Andreas without an Aircraft GTA 5 Cheats - Moon Gravity|GTA 5 Cheats - Moon Gravity GTA 5 Cheats Infinite Health Hack|GTA 5 Cheats Infinite Health Hack GTA 5 Super Jump Cheat Code|GTA 5 Super Jump Cheat Code GTA V Tips & Tricks|GTA V Tips & Tricks Navigation }} Category:Cheats Category:GTA V